The Flight of Klonodor
Alec's charge proved effective. Though vastly outnumbered, the company had pinned their care on saving Klonodor. Aghast with fear, the Orcs that had beaten Klonodor into the ground had relinquished their position and retreated into the neighboring forest. "It's over," Klonodor's thoughts chimed again and again in a loop. He wanted to sleep. Forever. No more battles. No more wars over jewelry, no more darkness. No more. He had seen enough for one life time. "Curse it all. I'm done," he thought. Visions of Elvellonwen entered into his mind. The fair Elvellowen. Elvellonwen and her innocent eyes, her easy silk skin, her summer dress. Her bow. Elvellonwen the Huntress. He longed for the hunts and the times spent alone together. He missed the way she looked at him after he had too much to drink, how she laughed at his jokes, how she always curtsied to greet him even though Klonodor had insisted she not. He loved her and she would never know. Before drifting off into darkness, Klonodor heard a voice. His bastard's voice. "Father!" Hinandrith bewailed. He grabbed Klonodor's lifeless body and held him firmly in his arms. Alec knelt near Hinandrith. Alasdair and the rest of the company looked on with sorrow-filled eyes. "Let's get him out of here before the Orcs come back. He needs healing or he will not last the night," Alasdair said. Hinandrith fumbled through his pockets looking for potions. He had none. He placed his hand on Klonodor's forehead and muttered words in Elvish. "Don't," Alec insisted. "Your healing skills are far from complete." "I know what I'm doing!" a disheartened Hinandrith hit back. "The way back to Lothlorien is long and littered with Orcs," Alasdair said. "We'll need to make for Rivendell if he has any chance of survival." Alec was silent. He knew something was not right. Alec looked down at his sword Ainurbane. The Elysian Shard was blinking. "A! Elbereth Gilthoniël!" Hinandrith said in astonishment. Alasdair, shocked as well, said, "Alec...can you..." Suddenly, Klonodor's eyes, white as snow, opened imposingly. Ainurbane slipped out of Alec's hands and fell to Klonodor's body. Klonodor's fingers twitched as life entered back into him. He gently fingered the Elysian Shard. Klonodor gasped, whispering, "Elysian...Elvell...Elys...Elvellonwen," with his exhalation. The others looked on with relief. Alec was cautious. "Klonodor," he said, taking back his sword. "No...Alec...no," Klonodor screamed at Alec. His face was gaunt, his eyes glazed. He tried to leap towards Alec but was far too weak. "Get him up on horseback. He does not have long," said Alasdair. Hinandrith grabbed Severin's reins, bringing the horse to his master. Hinandrith and Alasdair hoisted Klonodor's cadaverous limbs onto the saddle, propping him up completely. Klonodor's head slumped over. His inanimate eyes made contact with the shard in Alec's sword again. The shard flickered again. Klonodor was taken back by the light. A possessed look came over his face. "It's over! What's done is done!" he bellowed. "No, Klonodor..." Alasdair tried to take hold of the reins but Klonodor pushed him back. Stunned, Alasdair grimaced at his old friend then tried again. This time Klonodor unsheathed his sword and directed it at Alasdair's neck. "Flame of Arnor!" Klonodor let out an inhumane shriek, throwing Naurearnor to the ground. A cloud of dirt billowed around Severin's hoaves. In a instant, Klonodor had disappeared. Category:The Elysian Shard